Assasians of Chaos
by Marshmallow Chick
Summary: Your chaos story with a few twists and turns. Flames will be turned into cookies. Percy/Oc. NEW POLL. VOTE NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

Blade PVO

_I was running through the streets of Beswor chasing my newest victim. The smell of smoke from the newly developed city hiTs me as the man Runs for his life. His name is Ryan Jinnkings from the planet Wurtell. He gave my master a lot of trouble, as he runs the biggest slave trading Business you can find in the galaxy. I laughed__ as he slowed down to catch his breath and as he did that I ran faster. I caught up with him only to see fear in his dirty brown eyes. I pulled out my sword ,Storm._

_Storm is made of celestial bronze, imperial gold, steel, iron( yeah I kill mortals too) and a special metal only found on plant Chaos, chaos metal._

_"You think you can run?" I say power clear in my voice as he cowered away. He slowed down that he was coming to a stop. He suddenly relises that his life is not worth living because he says,_

_"Kill me now" he says_

_"As you wish," I say as I stab him in the heart as he smiled only to know what he had done was worth it and he has never had so much happiness in his life. I look down at his body only to see joy in his eyes and a smile on his face. _

_Thats what I hoped to see._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again**

Blade PVO

As I arrived back I got greetEd by everyone and especially by my girlfriend, Electra, she is the most powerful being in the universe (yes even more powerful than chaos) we had a history together she left earth with me 10000 years ago and then we got together ages ago. She is a goddess on earth her name is Sammantha goddess of everything. She hated being a goddess as the got treated with to much respect by everyone she just wanted to be Sammatha the half-blood even if she was unclaimed for most of her life. She loved me but I was to blindly in love with that Athena scum

You're probably wondering who I am... Well I am Blade commander to chaos' army and second best assasian you can get. Well I am also Percy Jackson hero of Olympus blah blah blah and what not.

_Flashback_

_I just returned from my quest to prove to Athena that I was worthy enough to marry her daughter and the love of my life Annabeth Chase. I loved her with all my heart and she was one of the ones that didn't leave me for that ego filled son of a B**** like the rest of the camp except for a couple of my friends._

_His name is Zac and he is my half brother I was so thrilled to finally have a brother unitill he showed his true colors to me and Sam_

_Samantha is one of my best friends we even started to date each other until I found Rachel and Annabeth. She and AnnaBeth are really close friends with each other(long story). She is goddess of Everything and she grew up at camp not knowing she was a goddess but that explains why she is the best at everything at camp_

_Zac has everyone wrapped around his little finger even the gods but that wasn't going to stop me from marrying Annabeth._

_As I reached the dinning pavilion everyone was crowding around a couple and cheering them on I pushed to the front as I hear Dad saying _

_"Cheers to my new favorite son and his girl Annabeth Chase"_

_I froze in my tracks as I heard that_

_Annabeth Chase _

_I heard screaming as I looked over that direction everyone turned as well to see who it was even Annabeth stoped sucking Zac's face off to see who it was_

_"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM AAAAAHHHHHH"_

_She was struggling to compete with the gods who where holding her back from killing Annabeth who stood up and walked to her when they where face to face with each other Sam was so angry her hair caught on fire and her eyes went red. Everyone knew this was bad and stepped back though Annabeth didnt. Even the gods let her gO. As Annabeth stepped closer she had Greek armor on this was very bad Annabeth took one more step and Sam had Roman armor S*** this is bad everybody was stepping back as they all know that that was bad._

_"What's your problem Sammatha?" _

_"what's your's Chase?" she sits out AnnaBeth's name like a curse._

_I on the other hand was shaking with anger. How COULD she do that to me. The sea went wild and earthquakes shattered the earth everyone looked at Poseidon who was shell-shocked at this as I stepped out of the crowed_

_once Sam saw me her hair went back to her dark chocolate brown hair that shimmered in the sun and her firery eyes went back to her crystal blue ones. Her roman armor gone and her clothes back to normal as she looked at me sadly _

_"HOW COULD YOU ANNABETH I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT TO SEE YOU SUCKING HIS EFFING FACE OFF IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO PROPOSE TO YOU!" I shouted_

_"p-p-Percy I can expl-" I cut her off _

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" tears now where streaming down my face. _

_I threw her the ring. It was silver and grey and had sea green diamonds on it, it said Seaweed Brain + Wise Girl 4ever._

_Sam ran to me and took my hand and flashed us to the beach_

_"I am so sorry Perce ahead no idea,"she explaned _

_"It's not your fault that happened Sam. I just want to get out of here"_

_I started to walk off when she grabbed my hand and said_

_"wait when your ready and packed meet me hear you swear,"_

_"I Perseus Jackson swear on the river styx,"_

_"good" _

_I go back to my cabin and grab all my stuff. Riptide, shirts, pants, photos of everyone except Annabeth and I left my camp shirt on my bed._

_I returned to the beach to find Sam waiting for me with her shoulder bag on when she sees me she smiles _

_"you ready" she asks_

_"Yep let's go" _

_And with that we walked out hand in hand to face the world_

**_Time skip: Two weeks_**

_Lots of monsters were chasing us. We were too weak to fight back. When Sam got knocked out by the fury I thought it was all over unitill all the monsters suddenly turned to dust and a man with a black suit on that had the stars all over it. His eyes were as black as night and twinkled as if the stars were within them hiding away. His hair was so bright it would make Apollo jealous._

_"who are you" i said as he knelt over Sam and tapped her forehead making her wake up with a start._

_"My name is Chaos Creator of it all"The man dubbed 'Chaos' said"I wish for you to be my assasians Perseus and Sammantha."_

_"Please my Lord don't call us that"Sam says __as I know she hates it when people call her that_

_"Then don't call me lord call me Chaos. Lord makes me feel old."_

_"we accept then" I say_

_"Ahh Good. Now names. What shall be your new name"Chaos asks_

_"Electra. Cause it sounds cool," Sam says with enthusiasm._

_"Blade. Because it sounds cool...er" I say emusment in my eyes? Sam growls at me and I laugh._

_"good, good. Ok Blade will be one of my personal Assasians and he will also be the commander of my army and third most powerful being in the universe"chaos says_

_"Awesome"I whisper and Sam laughs beside me._

_"Electra will be my other personal assasian and second in command. She will also be first most powerful being in the universe"_

_We gasp MOST powerful_

_Flashback End_

Now I am living the dream with all my friends. Chaos said Sam and I could choose a few people to join our army. Sam picked Bianca, Zoé, Luke, Charles and Selena. I was sad at thought she loved Luke and not me so I picked Thalia, Nico, Grover, and some I got out of the shower I put on my Assasian clothes, my black skinny jeans and a black t-Shirt with my black hoodie and black nikes. That's when Sam walked into the room with her assasian clothes on. Black leather skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a le,ather jacket and high heals That where of course black. Red lipstick and red painted nails? She. Was. Hot.

"fish boy, Chaos wants to see us. Something about a mission" she said.

"Okay Sparky" I replied

"right on Seaweed brain" she said grinning

I stood up and she ran. I tackled her to the ground and tickled her. She was laughing heparin off when Alpha (Luke) opened the door to Chaos' throne room.

"yes sir I'll find th-" his voice drifted off as he saw us on the floor.

"well I found them"he stated looking at us.

We got up off the floor and walked in

"Ahh good you of two to join us"

"no probs C"I say as Chaos sinks in his chair"

"ok new mission" as chaos said that my mouth dropped to the floor Sam chuckles beside me, A NEW mission.

"You will be going to earth"chaos whispered but we could all hear him. Before I could say anything Sam screamed,

"WHAT I AM _NOT _GOING BACK THERE. NO. FUCKING. WAY"

"well Gaea and Kronos aRe rising and I know you don't want to go against Gaea but you have to"

"if they say no to my help then you don't have to go but you have to let them decide for themselves."

And with that Chaos created a portal and Sam slumped through along with me


	3. Oh no

Annabeth PVO

_Today was the day we lost them_

_Today was the day we made a mistake that would cost our lives_

_Today was the day they felt betrayed _

_Today was the day he was going to propose_

_Today was the day we reget it it_

_Today was the the day we lost two heros_

We made our way up to Olympus for the annual "_Have you seen the Heros of Olympus"_

We were all in the throne room with everyone bickering about who's fAult it was. None of the god and Goddesses weren't themselves, even mom didn't pick up a book. They were all upset when they found their little sister gone. A weird black portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It took a while for everyone to take it in and get their weapons out.

"_if only Percy and Sam were here they'd know what to do" _I sighed as I let this sink in aswell.

A man emerged from the portal he looked like he was space itself. A man and a woman stepped out of the portal and stood either side of him. The man was hot even if the hood was covering his face. The girl well lets just say that all of the guys where drooling over her and most of the girls where jelolous. Her hood was covering her face as well and she looked bad ass.

Electra PVO

Seeing the look on all of their faces made me want to laugh and then I saw _her _I wanted to scowl. I looked around they where all here. All. Of. Them. The ones that betrayed me. I looked toward Percy as he was taking it in as well. Chaos must have seen this because he cleared his throat. We immidetly looked towards him as he spoke,

"We have come to offer you my army and our support in the upcoming war. We think you aLready know about it."

Every person except Chaos, Percy and I turned towards Zeus.

"It may have slipped my mind," he laughed nervously and shrugged.

"Who are you?" A voice said over the crowd. I turned towards the voice only to see stormy grey eyes, Princess blonde curls, and a dagger pointed at us.

Annabeth Chase

"Who am I, well I am Chaos, master of it all," at this everybody except one person bowed down, Zac Thomason, son of Poseidon

"you know if your army is sooooo special, then why aren't I in it,"he said.

Before Chaos could respond I butted in,

"what makes you sooooo special your just an ego-filled hero no not hero, how about a lousy piece of shit, yeah ego-filled lousy piece of shit."

Percy claps then relises no one else is clapping so slowly stops. I am still glaring at Zac when I hear something I wish I didn't.

"Well I am Zac Thomason, God of Everything."

That stops me from moving. God of Everything. Was I so quick to get rid of? My shock Boils into anger. I am going to kill this worthless piece of shit. I raise my sword, Shockwave,(it's made out of the same materials Storm is) and was about to hit him with it when someone grabs my arm and swings me around,Percy.

"_hey calm down don't give us away,"_ He says telepathically

_"but hes taken my place. I swear I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him. Even if its the last thing I do"_ I reply

I kiss him for making me calm down. Then Chaos speakes,

"So do you accept?"

I whisper/chant" No no no no no no no no no no"

Zeus speakes up "Why are you saying that"

"oh, when you say no we can leave this excuse for a planet,"I say then continue to say no

"hey I put a lot of effort in making this planet" Chaos complains

I shrugged "Sorry, Just calling it as I see it,"

Zeus clears his throat " we have had a discussion and we say yes"

"CRAP. CHAOS when we get out of here we are not finished" Percy and I shout at chaos who cowers away.

Athena speaks up "Why are you so afraid of them lord chaos"

"these are my assasians. They are pretty leathal when you put them together. Blade is one of my personal Assasians and he is also the commander of my army and third most powerful being in the universe and Electra is my other personal assasian and second in command. She is also the first most powerful being in the universe. Do not mess with them they have a bad past."

I could see Artemis smile and I knew what she was thinking a girl most powerful in the universe.

Annabeth on the other had was staring at MY boyfriend. Percy noticed this and came over andkissed me on the cheek.

"When will they show us who they really are," A boy about 15 looked exactly like percy

"yeah"that girl also looked like Percy except with a hint Of Annabeth

CRAP

**Please review**


	4. Camp Half Blood

Percy PVO

I feel Sam go limp in my arms. I turn to the voices and see to kids about fifteen. Wait...are they me!? I relies what this means. THAT BITCH. I pull Sam up to my face and whisper in her ear,

"This doesn't change anything," she softly smiles at me and then I say to Chaos.

"They want to know who we are." I turned towards Chaos who is entering a new black portal that has formed behind him

"Soon" Chaos shouted over his shoulder. Sam ran towards the portal as if to escape all the pain but misses as the portal closes when she gets there. She growls.

"Blade when will the army be arriving?" she asks.

"0800 hours" I reply

She turns to the gods,

"We will be going to _Camp Half-Blood,_" she spits the name out like its venom. With that we flash out.

_Camp Half-Blood_

Sam PVO

UHHH THAT PAIN IN MY BEHIND. HAVING TWINS WITH PERCY AND NOT TELLING HIM IS LOW! EVEN FOR AN ATHENAN SCUM.

Ramdom Camper PVO

We were all having dinner when two flashes appear in front of Chiron.

"Chiron are help has been requested to help win this bloody war" A girl in a hood said. There was also a guy in a hood. Man they were both H.O.T HOT.

"Who are you?" Chiron asks his thousand year old eyes evaluated them.

"My name is Blade and this," he said pointing at the girl", is Electra we are the assasains of chaos."

The Athena table gasped and everyone else look confused.

"THE Chaos, the master of it all?"

The girl 'Electra" yawned.

"yeah yeah whatever, Second most powerful being in the universe Blah Blah Blah."

"Wait second I thought Chaos was the most powerful being in the universe,"Someone from the Athena table said.

"Nope not any more" said Blade.

"Then who is?"

The girl pulls out an iPod and sits in a chair like it was a bed. She stuffs one earplug Under her hood and starts bobbing her head to the beat. Just then everyone that went to the meeting flashes in and Zeus flashes in and points to Electra.

"She is"

Everyone gasps. Then Two sleek black jets appear on the landing outside the pavilion and Blade walks over. Two people, one with a Electric Blue hood and a brown hood emerge from the ship and seeing Electra on the chair shake their head

"Not taking this very well sir?" one of them asks Blade gesturing to Electra.

"Nope none of us are, espel not Sparky Alpha not Sparky,"

The girl stands up and speaks to the to people

"You want to reval yourselves or not," Electra asks

"Are you?" The girl replys.

"not unless i have to"

"ehh why not,"

"LIEUTENANTS TIME TO REVEL YOURSELVES"

12 people emerge from the ship.


	5. AN

**I know i hate these too**

**But I need help**

**Who will kill Zac **

**PERCY**

**or**

**SAM**

**PLEASE REVEIW AND VOTE NOW ON MY POLL**


End file.
